The Shions
by Shion Kanon
Summary: Kaito es un proyecto creado por Crypton, creado para el entretenimiento de las personas, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo fue considerado como un fracaso y han decidido destruirlo, hasta que un extraño llega a su rescate y cambia su vida por completo.


**Este es mi primer Fanfic así que perdonen mi poca experiencia en esto,**

**no creo que vaya a ser el mejor pero espero les guste :D**

**Nota: Kaito ni ningun otro personaje de vocaloid me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologo<strong>

Oscuridad… era lo único que podía ver en ese momento… solo oscuridad. No pude moverme, mi cuerpo simplemente no respondía, estaba muy indefenso y me sentía impotente. De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar un poco de claridad, me encontraba encerrado en una especie de contenedor de cristal. Un hombre entró en la sala, la cual por la oscuridad solo dejaba ver su silueta como si fuera una sombra. El hombre apretó un botón y varias lucecitas fueron encendiéndose, me encontraba en el laboratorio. A pesar del montón de lucecitas encendidas me era difícil ver el rostro de la persona enfrente de mí. Sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa amigable, parecía una sonrisa con malicia.

Fui creado en este mismo laboratorio hace dos años por la compañía Crypton Future Media Inc. La cual se dedica al desarrollo y ventas de artículos musicales. Fui creado como la primera voz masculina y experimento para crear más vocaloids masculinos compatibles con el vocaloid 1, con el fin de cantar las canciones que las personas escriben. Lastimosamente durante mi primer año no conseguían mucha ganancia como los otros vocaloids que fueron creados, por lo cual fui considerado un fracaso para la compañía. Fui a sometido a varias pruebas para ayudarme mejorar mi voz y así tal vez ganar algo más de popularidad pero tristemente no tuvo resultado. Al final habían decidido que destruirme era la mejor opción, usarían las partes de mi cuerpo para crear un nuevo vocaloid y así conseguir el éxito deseado.

Después de todo lo que había intentado… de haber dado lo mejor de mí… nada tuvo resultado. Sabía que este era el momento y que nadie vendría a ayudarme, estaba solo. Cerré mis ojos, y medité en silencio "¿Acaso merezco esto?" "¿He hecho algo como para merecer esto?" Esos eran los pensamientos que invadían mi mente.

Al momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, vi a otro hombre entrar en la sala. Se acercó a la otra persona que estaba adentro y empezaron a discutir sobre algo, el primero parecía molesto me preguntó qué fue lo que le dijo.

Pude distinguir una sonrisa en la cara del segundo, a diferencia de la del primero, esta era una sonrisa divertida. El primero apretó un botón en el tablero de comandos y de nuevo recupere el control de mi cuerpo. La puerta de cristal se abrió, y el segundo se me acercó y dijo:

–No temas, vine a sacarte de aquí –Dijo sonriendo.

Después de oír esas palabras me quede estático, mi cuerpo temblaba. El hombre me tomó del brazo para ayudarme a levantarme. Las luces fueron encendidas y pude ver claramente su rostro, era un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, ojos tan azules como el cielo cielo y tez blanca. Aparentaba tener entre unos 25 años. Salimos del Laboratorio para ir por un pasillo lo seguí para llegar a la calle donde había un vehículo estacionado en la acera. Me sentía algo nervioso por el hecho de no conocer al hombre con el que iba, luego me di cuenta de que cualquier lugar sería mejor que el laboratorio. El carro arrancó y abrí la ventana para ver las calles después mire hacia el cielo, era la primera vez que miraba las estrellas, más bien la primera vez que miraba el cielo. Siempre pasaba encerrado en el laboratorio y nunca se me fue permitido hacer contacto con humanos a excepción de las personas del laboratorio y mucho menos se me era permitido salir de él. Así que era la primera vez que veía el hermoso cielo nocturno.

– ¿Es la primera vez que sales del laboratorio? –pregunto divertido al ver mi reacción al ver el cielo.

Asentí a su pregunta y luego dijo:

–Bueno, ahora eres libre así que puedes ver el cielo todo lo que quieras e incluso podrás conocer cosas nuevas. –Dijo él.

– ¿Li… libre? –murmuré al oír sus palabras.

No podía creerlo, había soñado con este momento desde hace un año cuando había oído a uno de los científicos del laboratorio hablar sobre llevar a su hija a un parque de diversiones. Los había oído en muchas ocasiones sobre varios planes del fin de semana o por días festivos. Para mí todo eso sonaba divertido pero debido a mi situación solo podía imaginar todo lo que haría si pudiera salir del laboratorio. Después de saber que tenían planes de destruirme me di cuenta que lo mejor era olvidar cualquier idea de salir y así evitar darme falsas esperanzas.

Pero ahora era diferente… Ya no estaba más en aquel laboratorio donde practicaba la mayoría del tiempo para complacer a mis creadores. Ya no estaba en aquella fría y oscura habitación donde dormía y se me era dado solo pan y agua. Ya no estaba solo. Ahora todo era diferente… ahora soy… libre.

* * *

><p><strong>es un poco corto pero si les gusta la continuare asi que porfavor dejen sus reviews :3<strong>


End file.
